About Time
by FalseOrdeals
Summary: After becoming the youngest Champion ever, Red left, he ran in panic and fear. What meant to be a momentary escape turned permanent. 9 years have passed and it's about damn time he goes to fix things. It's about time that he returns. It's about time he aches for a new adventure. It's about time that he leaves another mark in his legacy.
1. Chapter 1 - Confrontation

**Author's Note**

 **Warning: Long ass AN, you guys don't need to read it, but if you can, please read the whole thing as it is a pretty detailed account of how the story will be, Thank You!**

 **Hello! I am a new writer and this is my first fanfic based on my favorite pokemon game, (and really the only one I played seriously) Pokemon Red and Blue!**

 **Now, I have been an avid reader of other pokemon fanfics, and I have come to realize that I also wanted to write a kind of fanfic and I have decided to write a new Red fanfic with a whole new original plot twist being….. (Audience eyes gleam in anticipation)**

 **Red decides to finally come down from Mt. Silver! (Everyone starts booing) :(**

 **Now before we start the fic, I want to lay out certain things that I think will be important.**

 **1\. Reason Red went to Mt. Silver**

 **There exists many theories on why Red decided to stay on Mt. Silver. Some consist of Red being too strong and not wanting to hurt other pokemon, some because of how people became to hate Red after he killed Blue's Raticate and dethroned Blue right away, which led to Oak and Delia to hate him.**

 **In this fic, the reason why Red went to Mt. Silver will be based on the second one said above, with a slight mix of my own created idea. (Not actual theory, just my idea)**

 **2\. Red will not have Aura in this fanfic.**

 **Like I said, I read a fair share of fanfics and nothing with Red or Ash having aura is bad, but I just don't want Red to be like the 'chosen one' or anything specific like that. However, he will be able to communicate with other pokemon due to Mewtwo. I want Mewtwo to be a sort of reward. And this reward (telepathy) will be the perk to the trainer that was able to capture Mewtwo.**

 **3\. Red's team will not have legendaries**

 **The first part was easy for me to answer. I think Red's original team is good enough to take the world by storm. Although this fanfic will try to incorporate pokemon from all other regions, Red stayed on Mt. Silver for freaking forever, and it doesn't make sense for him to change his team. Although instead of a Lapras, I wanted an Espeon or Umbreon, but will be Lapras.**

 **Also, Mewtwo will not be in the team due to Mewtwo being an extreme introvert.**

 **4\. Pairings**

 **SAVE MY SOUL! This one is literally the hardest thing for me. Reason being that I only played Pokemon Red, Pearl, and Black. Basically, I really don't know all the females in the pokemon world. It will be a not be a harem story. I pretty much decided who the female lead will be although it's spoiled on the character tab :(**

 **5\. Red did not lose to Gold. It was close, but he didn't lose.**

 **Period.**

 **TL:DR**

 **Red went to Mt. Silver for depressing reasons.**

 **Red does not have Aura.**

 **Red will not have legendaries in his team.**

 **I have decided some females, but not all, give recommendations and reasons if you want.**

 **Gold is shit, Red is boss.**

 **Advanced warning, my other chapters will probably have long AN too.**

 **HOLY SHIT! Now that we are done with the AN, let's finally start the story!**

* * *

"Trainer Red" - Speech

'Trainer Red' - Self Thoughts

" _Trainer Red"_ \- Telepathic Speech (Red/Pokemon)

 **[** Trainer Red] - Pokedex Speech

* * *

He didn't remember when he became so used to the cold. He didn't remember what it felt to have someone other than pokemon as a companion. He didn't remember what it felt like to be safe, to be somewhere where he could just lie down and nothing would matter. He didn't remember what it felt like to call something a home. The only thing he could really call home was the place he currently resided on, Mt. Silver.

He did remember though what it was like when he first arrived to the place. He called it a shit hole when he first arrived. Snow flying about everywhere, cold winds biting at his skin every second of the day and night, stray pokemon wanting to end his life. During the first few weeks of his stay, he seriously thought about leaving to some other place, maybe a stray island with tropical weather, anything other than this. He was tired of dealing with random encounters in the middle of the night, waking him up from his sleep. Arceus, it was the worst feeling ever. It already took him long enough to actually fall asleep.

Things changed though. He started to notice small things, small changes in his life. How he started to appreciate the morning glow that awaited and greeted him every time he was actually able to sleep and wake up. How he was able to feel alive, adrenaline pulsing through him every time he would have to fight with pokemon. The stakes were indeed higher, unlike when he was down in the city. The most important thing to him that he noticed, however, was the bond between him and his pokemon.

Having all of his team out of their pokeballs all the time and interacting with them was a very rewarding experience in the end. It seemed that they surpassed the relation between trainer and pokemon. They were connected, being able to recognize the small body signals one would give, recognize emotions that one would be feeling with just a glance at the face. They understood each other, respected each other, and supported each other. Although, the reason for this may not be because of them staying atop Mt. Silver.

In fact, the one being the catalyst in all this would be Mewtwo, the legendary, man-engineered pokemon. Somehow, Mewtwo was able to create a telepathic link between all of them. Supposedly the reason for this was that it was an ability that only Mewtwo had. This ability had its positives and negatives, definitely. Positives included that during battle, they didn't have to speak out loud to each other. There was no language barrier which enabled pokemon and human to understand each other at a linguistic level. Negatives were that inner thoughts could be heard between each other with no limitations. This was kind of a nuisance, as when his pokemon wanted to have fun and annoy him, he had no way of shutting them out. He did have a solution of locking them in the pokeball though. It seemed that the pokeball stopped the telepathy. That taught them to stop spamming his mind. Another negative was that Red had no reason to speak whatsoever. But, considering his circumstances, it really couldn't be considered a negative. He didn't have any interaction with a human in too long of a time after all, the last one being almost 7 years ago, being a trainer with a black and yellow hat…...

"Haaaah…" a sigh was all that came from his mouth as he remember his social status in the Kanto region.

Red was a man that met many, but befriended little. He had a unique way of forging relationships. Rather than friends, they were more of a family to him. So throughout his journey, the amount of people he could consider as friends, no family, was countable on a single hand. After him reaching Champion and the events that lead after, the amount of 'friends' he had had probably reached a number of zero.

His face scrunched as he recalled the memories of the ones he called his best friends, his family.

Oak was a father figure to Red. Although many would think that Oak would be a grandfather figure, to Red he was always like the father he never had in his life. The way that Oak would always contact him during his journey to make sure he was fine, the way that he was always welcomed when he visited the lab. Something changed in the way that Oak greeted Red one day. At the time Red didn't know why Oak changed his attitude towards him, but later, when thinking about when it started, and figuring out the accident, Red knew exactly why Oak became distant from him. It was the day that he accidentally killed Blue's Raticate. Oak would brush it off, saying it was fine, but Red could always feel hesitation in Oak, a small distant, crack in their relation. The crack turned into a full blown gaping hole when Red became Champion. Yes, Red was also a grandson figure to Oak, but the blood relation he had with Blue overtook that. Red had crushed his Grandson's dreams.

Blue, someone he considered as his brother was no longer his brother, nor living anymore. Blue was the only other trainer that Red considered strong, a challenge. The passion that Blue had as a trainer was just as great as Red's own, and the way the Blue fought battles was something that Red respected. That all changed though. All he could recall when thinking of blue was the empty, void stare that Blue gave him when Red defeated him, the emotionless voice from him that congratulated his inauguration as champion. Whenever Red tried to talk to him after that, he would be ignored by Blue, and it hurt. But Red knew that their relation as brothers was already severed. He had, after all, destroyed his brother's dream. Blue was good at hiding his emotions, wearing a mask. But when Red remembered the one moment during their Champion battle that Blue showed his real emotions, it still sent shivers down his spine even to this day.

"Why, is it always you! How? How is it that I can never ever defeat you! It feels so close, I feel as if that if I try just a little harder, I can catch up to you, but I never can! WHY!?" The anger, desperation, and… even hints of fear that was laced in Blue's voice scared Red. While Red considered them as close rivals, Blue considered Red as someone he could never reach.

The most scarring thing between them was the last battle though. Blue challenged Red again to another battle. It was the worst pokemon battle that Red ever fought. Where both of them were battling, driven with only the emotion of rage. The battle was inhuman, both aiming to completely destroy the other. Blue had hurt the one most important to Red after all... But when recalling the facial expression Blue had after he lost, it just didn't seem worth it.

Yellow... No, just recalling that name hurt him. He would try and suppress the memories that were spurring through.

Delia understood that being Champion was also Red's dream, so she gave him comfort for his torn relation with Blue. When she learned that he even further defeated and broke Blue's soul and will, she looked sad. Red expected her to comfort him again, but what came after was completely unexpected. She broke down, yelling at him in anger and sadness. She yelled at him, saying that she never expected him out of all people to do that.

When Red ran out of the house in complete despair, she suddenly changed again, saying that she was sorry, to not abandon her.

It was then that Red understood what the problem was. Delia saw his father in him. From what he knew, Delia and his father married and had him as a child at an age that was much younger than other couples. So even if he was only 10, Delia saw a shadow of his dad in him. His mom was having delusions of him. So it destroyed her that her lover, who always seemed like the kindest and calmest of all, broke a friend's will. There were always signals of her treating Red as if he was her lover. The hesitation she gave when Red said he was going on a journey, the way that she made sure that they would contact each other in a given period of time. But Arceus, he was so dumb, doing exactly what his mother feared the most, abandoning her just like her husband, his dad did. Nine years, for nine years he was gone now.

His runaway to Mt. Silver was supposed to be temporary. Being the emotional ten year old that he was, he left on a small notice to temporary escape his troubles. He couldn't handle it all, the loneliness, the pain from having your closest friend and family turn on you, to have your own mother see someone else in you. So he ran away. But what was supposed to be a temporary stay turned to a permanent stay. Because of his own cowardice. He appreciated the freedom, the escape from the pain. Yes, although thoughts and dreams still haunted him, the avoidance of actual confrontation comforted him enough.

In the end though, guilt still won.

He matured after staying in the mountain for seven, eight, nine years? Time seemed so irrelevant to him. He didn't have a calendar, his pokedex died out a long time ago. But after a long amount of time has passed, he knew running and hiding wouldn't save or solve anything. He wanted to, he NEEDED to salvage what he could from his broken relationships. So after days and days of thinking of what to say, and when to go down, he finally decided on what he needed to do.

And it was finally that day. The day that he steeled his resolve to do what was needed. He was confident that he could at least say what he needed to to his friends and family. He felt confident that he could fix his relationships.

" _Let's go Charizard."_ He said as he put the other pokemons in their pokeballs. Pikachu of course, stayed on his shoulder.

Charizard, hearing his master's command, growled out loud and gave a nod of approval after Red had got on his back. Charizard took off at extreme speeds, flying towards Pallet Town.

* * *

He could see the small outline of the town in the distant. Suddenly, his palms felt sweaty, his heart was beating much quicker than it was just seconds ago, and he felt nausea. It was fear he felt. He thought he was able to do this task that he thought for for months.

" _Calm down."_ A deep voice next to him startled Red. When he looked to the side, he saw Mewtwo flying besides him. Mewtwo was always the one that would comfort him when feeling scared, or anything that reminded him of the past.

" _I know, it's just that…. I thought I was confident, that I could do this. Now that we're this close, it's just so…. Scary."_ Red said telepathically.

" _I won't say that I understand what you feel, but this is something you have to face and decided to face right now. You'll feel much better after, just bear with feeling like shit right now."_ Mewtwo said.

Red gave a small smile as a signal that he understood. He ordered Charizard to land a small distance away from Pallet Town as he didn't want people to be startled by a huge pokemon landing in the middle of the town. As Charizard landed, he recalled him into his pokeball and started his short trek towards his home. Each step he took felt heavier and heavier than the other. As he arrived in the town, he noticed that the town changed. The town felt a little more livelier than his time, with more people and buildings.

As he noticed people and people noticed him, Red suddenly felt self-conscious. Here he was, in a small town wearing nothing but ripped and ragged clothes, with disheveled and long hair that nearly reached his shoulder blades. During his nine years, the only way he could really cut his hair was having his Venasaur use razor leaf, and after the first time trying, he tried avoiding it for as long as he could. And Arceus, his smell! What would he smell like to other people? Red was socially awkward, he could admit that any time, but at least he knew how a person should look in appearance in a societal setting.

Face turning bright in embarrassment, he practically ran towards his house, as he heard people pointing at him. Nine years of not meeting any people really made him panic. Red was never someone who liked attention, and now with all these people staring and pointing at him, he just ran. At least no one noticed him as Champion Red yet, that was good, right?

His heart was trying to break out of his ribs by the time he arrived at the front door of his house. He raised his fist to knock on the door and stopped momentarily. He took deep breaths and decided to knock.

He knocked three times. There was no response and what felt like an eternity passed. Red, trying to make this as an excuse, turned around to leave, making an excuse that she wasn't home, that he would come another time.

"Yes, who is it?" Was the sound that came through as Red heard the door swing open.

"Ummmm, Hello, what reason did you come here for?" Delia's voice had doubt and questioning as in her point of view, a homeless looking man knocked on her door. It didn't matter how she sounded though, Arceus, that voice, the one that called his name so many times when he was young, just hearing that voice almost made him cry right there.

Feeling himself hyperventilate, he turned around slowly. He faced her now and with his throat that didn't say any words for 9 years, said, "Hi mom."

* * *

 **Afternote:**

 **And that's it for Chapter 1!**

 **Holy crap if felt like I wrote 20 gazillion words but only amounted to 2300….**

 **I guess I'm never whining about chapter length to authors ever again.**

 **Will try to increase chapter lengths and a consistent update schedule!**

 **Hope you guys had a good read!**

 **False Ordeals**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning

**Author's Note**

 **Hello! FalseOrdeals here and thankfully, this AN will not be even close to the length of the previous one. I jsut wanted to tell you guys that I have decided an update schedule.**

 **I didn't want to create a once a week schedule, as I would rather keep a consistent schedule, rather than a wild one.**

 **I think that a chapter once every two weeks is a good goal for a first time writer like me.**

 **BUT, I will try to upload them sooner and adjust my schedule if I see that I can update faster.**

 **Chapter one has had some minor updates in terms of grammar and small details. You don't need to check it out, as nothing exactly major has changed.**

 **Another, I have decided to NOT make this a harem story! I will focus on one! I tried thinking of ways to incorporate more into the story and I had no clue how to.**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **First I want to thank all and any of you who read and reviewed my story!**

 **Yungmoneychow: Thank you! However, you may want to elaborate on which story?**

 **Craig1275: Yah, I realized pacing is a problem. Tournament starts now :)**

 **WolfShadow96: Yah in a harem, I don't like it when they overblow the amount of candidates… It makes the relations seem too shallow. Although I am a horrible romance writer, I will try and make it as best I can! As I said above, I decided to focus on only one! I miss a lot on grammar when I try to proofread my own story (T . T) Trying though!**

 **Acidplatypus: Thank you!**

 **Zdeath01: Find out now :D**

 **Slinky12355: Thanks!**

 **Freshnerd: Yep, I decided to remove the Harem, just didn't work out in my head!**

 **So that's it with this one, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Trainer Red" - Speech

'Trainer Red' - Self Thoughts

" _Trainer Red"_ \- Telepathic Speech (Red/Pokemon)

 **[** Trainer Red] - Pokedex Speech

* * *

" _Yes, who is it?" Was the sound that came through as Red heard the door swing open._

" _Ummmm, Hello, what reason did you come here for?" Delia's voice had doubt and questioning as in her point of view, a homeless looking man knocked on her door. It didn't matter how she sounded though, Arceus, that voice, the one that called his name so many times when he was young, just hearing that voice almost made him cry right there._

 _Feeling himself hyperventilate, he turned around slowly. He faced her now and with his throat that didn't say any words for 9 years, said, "Hi mom."_

* * *

Time seemed to be frozen during the small exchange. Right after Red had said these words, both himself and Delia were locked in a staring contest. Neither blinked or looked away, just staring at each other.

Delia was the first one to move at all. Her lips started to shake slightly as her eyes now roamed Red's face. With an unstable hand, she moved away the stray hair and bangs that covered most of his face. The moment Delia saw the eyes, the bright red eyes that only Red had, she knew he had come back.

"!" With a grunt, Red was shocked. He didn't register anything that was going on. Hell, he was still frozen in place and was solo playing a staring contest with where his mom was standing moments ago. It was then that he started to feel a moist feeling near his shoulder. His mom's head was on his shoulder, her entire body shaking as she slowly sobbed tears.

It was at this moment where Red knew how fragile his mom was. When he was young, he would see her as the dependable person that he needed when he was in trouble. But that was when he was ten. Now, he was standing at almost 6 feet tall, and was now way taller than his mother.

He didn't know what to do with his mother sobbing while holding him tight, arms wrapped in a vice grip around his stomach. Red stared down at his mother's head, and remembered what she did to him when he was crying. He wrapped one hand around her back and rubbed it in small circles, while placing his other hand on top of her head.

This action only seemed to make Delia cry harder, and now Red was at a complete lost in what to do.

"How could you? H-h-how could you just leave like that?" She asked.

He always felt guilt for leaving her after he realized that his mother was seeing his dad in him. After hearing her say that though, the feelings of guilt reached a new record high and it was at that moment where he realized how much he truly hurt, how much he opened up her old emotional wounds. With ragged breaths, he also started to cry. He left her, when she didn't even cause him pain. Yes, he was sad that his mother saw and delusioned him as her husband, but she wasn't the one to entirely blame. He had caused her pain for no reason.

Mother and child stood in front of their house crying in each other's arms.

* * *

After their mother and son bonding session, they realized the embarrassing predicament they were in when people started staring at them. Delia hurriedly ushered Red inside the house and closed the door. With her sore throat from crying, she was about to barrage him with questions but stopped herself and asked a single question.

"Want to take a bath?" Hearing this question, Red nodded.

Delia let a small smile show at this and went to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, Red was walking around the house while he waited for the hot water. Everything in the house was as he remembered. Finally, he reached the door to his room. He entered the room, and noticed while scanning the room that everything in his room was the same. He saw his drawer that should be filled with his old child clothes.

Wait. Speaking of clothes, what was he gonna wear after his bath? He didn't want to wear his tattered pieces that could barely be called clothes. With a sigh, he opened his drawer for anything. What he didn't expect was, what would be in the drawer. Clothes that children wouldn't wear were in the drawer. Teen clothes, no, clothes from every age were in the drawer.

As he examined the drawer more closely, the clothes were organized in size, with small clothes for children on the left and clothes for adults on the right.

'No…. way' was the only thought that ran through his mind. His mother was buying clothes every year for him regardless of whether he was there or not.

'Oh, Arceus' he thought as he realized he would have to do much more than make up for his mother.

He took clothes that he thought would fit him, which consisted of a basic light blue short-sleeved shirt with loose basketball shorts that were black and red in color. With these clothes, he removed his current apparel and entered the warm water that was waiting for him. A sigh of relaxation and pleasure escaped from his lips.

Pikachu was at the edge of the bathtub, as he didn't like water.

" _It worked out well didn't it so far huh?"_ He asked Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to smile as Red began to rub Pikachu's ears.

After finishing his bath, he was going downstairs when a aroma of pure heaven hit his nose. Without himself even knowing, he found himself salivating. His mother heard him come down and turned around. Red could still see the red circles near her eyes from the crying. As he sat in the dinner table, his mom set the table. Before she even finished setting the table, Red started reaching out for the food. He hadn't used chopsticks in years, and was secretly delighted that he could remember how to use them. Although he could use them, his hand was unstable, shaking and spilling food.

His mom was….. Rather surprised at how Red was eating. He was devouring the food, spilling bits of food everywhere around the table. However, she decided to question him after his meal and waited for him to finish. When he did, she slowly and carefully started to ask.

"Is it… okay if I ask where you were during the past nine years?" She asked

"...!" He knew he was gone for a long time, but nine years? Red was thinking about what he should tell her. He didn't want her to know where he was, what he was doing, but he knew he owed her at the very least the truth.

" _In Mt. Silver…. I stayed there the whole time."_ He slowly said. As silence followed, Red was afraid to look at her eyes as he thought she was quiet in shock. However, when he looked up, he saw a questioning look in her eye.

" _You can only use telepathy with Pokemon remember?"_ Pikachu said to Red. Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to speak out loud.

"Mt. Silv- *Cough* *Cough*" He started to have a coughing fit as he realized how serious the situation with his throat was. He recalled the moment which he greeted his mother earlier and was shocked at how hoarse and deep his voice was. 'Guess this is the price that comes with telepathy', he thought.

Delia quickly handed Red a cup of water as she tried to think of all the mountains that started with silv, which was only one.

"MT. SILVER?!" She shrieked as she slammed the table with her hands.

"!" Red with wide eyes leaned back on his chair away from her in shock.

Noticing his discomfort, she coughed slightly and started bombarding Red with questions consisting of what did you eat, where did you sleep, and other basic questions.

"I… Slept anywhere. Ate berries." Red croaked out. It was extremely difficult to talk with his throat as it hurt like crazy to talk. He felt guilty for lying about what he ate, but he seriously didn't want her to know that he barely ate all and when he did, it consisted of a delicious and nutritious diet of Golbats and Golducks.

Yum!

The conversation consisted of mostly questions and answers with lots of coughing in between as Red was not used to talking a lot. Most of answers were really brief and short because of this.

It was getting late at night, but there was one more thing that Delia had to do before she could afford to let Red or herself sleep.

"Haircut." Was all she said for Red to understand. His hair was way too long for his liking, and having a reliable barber instead of a rapid fire razor leaf was reassuring.

* * *

With his hair now organized due to the haircut, he looked in the mirror to look at himself. Now his hair was at medium length . The back of his hair was short cut and the stray hair from the sides now were only reaching the ear. His front bangs covered his eyes, as red knew that the color of his irises often gave who he was away. He purposely wanted to avoid people recognizing him.

He said his goodnight to his mother earlier and was laying awake in his bed. Before he went to sleep, his mother gave him one last long hug before saying thank you. Overall, his meeting with his mother has ended in a positive note compared to what he thought would happen.

He still had a large obstacle to overcome, consisting of someone who goes by the name of Oak. He decided to talk to Professor Oak tomorrow and tried to get sleep for that day.

* * *

He entered the Pokemon lab after taking deep breaths. As he entered, the heads of couple of lab assistants turned towards him. It was early in the morning, so everyone there was still in a state where they were half-sleeping. One tired scientist approached Red.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointm–"

"No way… Red?" Interrupted a much older scientist. After hearing him say that, everyone in the lab seemed silent and now turned to face the one labeled as Red. All signs of drowsiness gone, all the scientist stared at Red with wide eyes.

Red looked at the scientist in the eye and nodded.

"I-I-I'll go get the professor for you." He stuttered as he went on.

'Here goes again, another encounter' Red thought to himself as he steeled his resolve once more to face one he considered his family. From the distant, he saw the professor. 9 Years changed the professor a lot. Although the professor was old before, now age was apparent as he had more bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his face.

Oak stared wide eyes at Red, before taking a deep breath saying "Come to my office."

Red followed Oak into his office as he closed the door.

"Nine years Red, nine years you were missing. What makes you come now?" Oak asked with a serious voice.

Red still had problems trying to remember that he couldn't talk with telepathy to people. He coughed a couple of times before talking.

"I'm tired… so tired of running away." He was staring at the ground saying this.

"I'm sorry, really sorry… about Blue….." That was all he could say to the professor.

"He killed himself Red. A ten year old kid committed suicide. You completely broke him Red."

Fuck. It hurt so much hearing those words from his father figure. He knew he caused the action which ended Blue's life. He knew he shouldn't have ended Blue's reign as champion 30 minutes after he became champion. He knew he should've kept apologizing, staying next to Blue. He knew he never should've had that last Pokemon battle with him. But the rage he felt, the actions that Blue did just created so much hate. Guilt was an emotion that was lodged inside his heart after that day though. That was something that didn't change till this day.

But something in him exploded. He needed to say something. He needed Professor Oak to know how much he regretted his decisions, his actions. How much he missed his friend.

"I KNOW! I-I KNOW I CAUSED IT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO" Red screamed and immediately ended up in a coughing fit. As he was continuously coughing, he looked at Professor Oak. What he saw on Oak's face was a pained expression. Oak's face was scrunched up, eyes squinted with his mouth in a large frown. And with a tired and hoarse voice, he started speaking.

"I know I'm blaming you Red. But I just can't help it. That kid, he was always laughing, always beaming with confidence. Seeing him so sad and walking around with an empty face, I just associated you as the main cause. And even when he let his emotions take over him, and committed a sin against you, I just had to take his side Red."

Red was surprised. What he expected was just pure hate. But Professor Oak was giving him….. Sympathy? It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had demons of the past to deal with….

"I also know know that you're not the most socially developed person Red. I realize that I was being too unfair, too harsh to a ten year old child. I had nine whole years to reflect upon my own actions after all."

Oak's voice was just slightly above a whisper now. With some hesitation, he spoke again.

"Although I know our relation can never be the same again, I want to try and make up to the mistakes that I made. After all, you are my other grandson, aren't you?" Hearing this, Red had silent tears drop from his eyes. Professor Oak had hoped the same thing that he hoped for too! As Oak embraced Red in a fatherly hug, they both talked and decided to catch up on the past nine years.

* * *

"So, do you have any idea how strong you are right now compared to other trainers?" Oak asked Red.

Red, never really pondering the question before, because of his isolation, just nodded no. Oak seemed to smile at the response and started recommending something to Red.

"There's this tournament that's coming up, The Pokemon Assoctiation is inviting any and all trainers that are able to challenge the Elite Four. From every single region, the tournament is going to have the best trainers all over the world." As Oak explained the tournament, Red's blood started to heat up. He craved this. The adrenaline of being able to fight with other, new people.

"Speaking of new regions, do you know any of them?" Red nodded his head no at this.

"There exists 6 regions now, including Kanto. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, five more regions are now mapped. In these regions, there exists new Pokemon. Kanto has exactly 151 different kinds of Pokemon that reside in the region. With the addition of these other regions, there now exists a total of 721 identified Pokemon."

What. 721? That was almost, five times more different kinds of Pokemon. The prospect of learning about so many new Pokemon, and facing them brought a small smile to his face.

"There's a quick test you have to do though." Red looked at the Professor with a questioning glance.

"Although because you still hold your eight badges from the Kanto region and status as champion this might not apply to you, but in order to fight in the tournament, you need to defeat someone with a status of Elite Four or higher. This battle is called the application battle.

'Ah' Red thought. That was indeed the easiest way to create an application for the tournament. This was the way to create a way to cut newer trainers and only call the greater trainers. There was one thing Red wanted to know though.

"Date?" He rasped.

Oak actually chuckled at the question and answered.

"You were actually really lucky, the tournament starts in two weeks. And so you need to win against someone of the Elite Four status in the next… two days." Oak finished simply.

"!" Red's eyes opened wide at this. That meant that he should go to the Indigo Plateau now!

"You should head there now. Many trainers want to participate in the tournament, and many people consider Kanto the weakest. There's probably a queue to fight the Elite Four. Don't worry though, I'll contact someone in the Indigo Plateau for you, you should be able to get your fight right away." Oak explained quickly seeing panic on Red's face.

"Before you go, take this." Said Oak as he exited his office to retrieve something. When he came back, he was carrying a device that seemed so…. complex to Red.

"This is the Kalos edition National Pokedex. This includes all Pokemon discovered in the world as I assume you only know Pokemon from Kanto." Oak guessed. Red nodded at this and accepted the Pokedex.

"Thank you…" He managed to say.

"Let's just consider it as the start of our new relation." Oak said sadly.

"You should tell your mother about this right away and not just disappear on her again." Oak yelled as Red was exiting the lab.

Damn, Oak just had to make an unintentional jab at his sudden disappearance. When he arrived home, he saw his mom sitting in the living room.

How would he tell her? He was gone for so long and now was gonna go on another journey after staying for a single day? He was thinking hard when his mom started talking to him.

"Red, I know you're gonna participate in the tournament, there's no way you wouldn't." She said. "I'm fine with you going, but please just promise me one thing. Don't disappear without saying anything again, please."

Hurt and shock filled Red. He made her so insecure. Red promised to himself that he would fix that.

"Of course mom…." Was the response that Red gave to his mother. His mother smiled sadly at this and gave him a box.

"Well, if my son is gonna take the world by storm again, I want the world to recognize him. Take this Red, and show them your skills!" Delia said as she handed Red the package.

Looking inside, he found his signature jacket that he wore when he was 10 in a much larger side. Red jacket with the collar and sleeves white. Red smiled as he saw the jacket. There was also a hat inside. The red and white hat that he always carried around, again in a bigger size.

Seeing a hat that resembled his own smaller hat had a bigger effect on Red than he expected. He lost his other hat long ago on Mt. Silver, when he first started his trek. He lost his hat due to the Mt. Silver being a much harsher place than he imagined. Red had to ditch his hat that was blown in order to find a safe place to stay. Survival was more important than a hat after all.

As Red wore the clothes, and put on his signature cap, he looked in the mirror and saw the splitting image of himself when he was ten years old. With one last look at his mother, he whispered a silent thank you and was about to leave the house with everything he needed.

"Are you gonna go see them before you go?" Delia's voice was quiet and was asked cautiously.

Red gave a small nod at this and went to go find the place where they resided.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Professor Oak's Lab…...

"Please don't call me so early, you know I'm not a morning person." There was a deep ruffled voice that responded from the other side.

"Oh I normally would never call you early knowing your temper, but this is a special case." Oak explained. "I know you usually leave the application battles for the Grand Tournament to the Elite Four, but there is one match you have to, no, need to accept."

The person on the other side of the line listened and silently asked, "And what if he's not worth my time?"

"I'll give up my Professor License and devote myself to help studying dragons just for you." Was the answer he received from Oak.

"Alright, I'll accept your 'challenger' Oak. I'll send you a time and place to meet in Indigo Plateau so send that information to your special trainer." Said the voice. It was odd to see the professor so confident in something other than a Pokemon theory, especially in the area of a Pokemon trainer.

All Oak said was "Alright."

With the ended phonecall, Oak walked towards the large window in his office and stared outside. It was still only 10AM, but seemed so much later due to all the events that happened today. Oak stretched his stiff limbs and looked forward to tomorrow. Two things were going to happen tonight. One, Lance was gonna get his Ass handed to him. Two, The world was gonna turn on it's table tonight.

* * *

The wind blew calmly as Red sat with Pikachu at his side near the gravestones. As Red appreciated the melancholy silence that surrounded him, he said to the two gravestones, "I'm sorry that this happened between us. I'm sorry that I caused so much pain to both of you. I promise I'll try to redeem myself in any way possible."

"Hey bastard!" Said a voice so familiar to Red.

When Red turned around, he saw them standing still in the body of a 10 year old child. The spiky brown hair, the confident yet cocky grin. The long yellow hair, with the ever familiar black and yellow dress. Red immediately stood up, eyes wide with shock. The figures looked at Red straight in the eye.

"Stop wrapping yourself in angst and despair you stupid idiot. I'm to blame just as you, we were both immature 10 year olds, I understand that. I let my emotions get the better of me, and although you were an asshole, leaving me with the title of 'shortest champion reign ever' with 30 seconds, it's fine. So live your life Red, after all, we are brothers aren't we?

I'm…. really sorry about Yellow too Red. I know that she was the only one that truly understood you, that stood next to you even knowing how awkward you are. I'm sorry about what I did, just know that I promise you that I'll take good care of her in the afterlife for you."

"Live your life to the fullest, you already wasted nine years of youth. Just know that we will be your side and support you. Stop being such a loner too Red! I know you have difficulties with social relationships, but you need to find new friends Red. You're kind Red, although you ARE awkward, don't understand social cues, and come off as fucking rude at times, you have a good heart. So, do things other than battle you idiot, there's more to life than just that." The second figure spoke.

Red looked at the figures in front of him. Red was about to answer them when Red blinked his eyes. After he blinked and opened his eyes again, the figures suddenly disappeared. Red stood still with his mouth slightly agape. His mouth slowly smiled sadly after this dilemma. It seemed that his friends forgave him for his mistakes. Red was locked deep in his own thoughts when his Pokedex started to ring loudly. Red looked at it and found that he had a new message.

[Professor Oak: I managed to get you a scheduled fight for the application battle, here's the date.

5 PM - Indigo Plateau - Championship Stadium. You're gonna be facing, no, I'll let you find out

yourself.

Goodluck Red,

Professor Oak Message End]

It was weird that the professor didn't tell him his opponent. As far as he remembered, the professor was never someone who withheld or hide information that he knew. Well, that was 9 years ago, and a lot has changed. Red took one glance at the message and looked at the clock. Around 7 hours to fly to the Indigo Plateau, that was more than enough time. He called his infamous Charizard out and flew towards his destination.

With one final look back at the gravestone, he said their names in his head.

'Yellow, Blue, Thank you.'

* * *

Lance stood on the stage of the Championship Stadium with his eyes closed. It was 15 minutes before the designated time for battle, and he hoped that his opponent would come quickly. News spread quickly after Lance registered himself for his fight with the mysterious challenger that Oak was so keen on sending to him.

He didn't accept fights from other participants, which was why there were so many people in the Grand Stadium. Not only did they want to see who it was that THE Lance accepted a fight with, but also the strength of Lance. Kanto was deemed as one of the weaker regions coming in for the Grand Tournament. Kanto still feared the Johto Champion who destroyed Lance and the Kanto Elite Four. Many reporters came to record the battle to prove the other regions that Kanto was not the weakest. The Grand Tournament was infact also a battle between the region's pride after all. Lance was one of their strongest participants in the tournament, and they wanted Lance to crush anyone from the other regions that challenged their Elite Four.

Little did they know that the challenger was from their own region…..

"The challenger is here!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed. Lance, hearing this sighed in relief. The sooner this ended, the better it was. However, the silence of the crowd made Lance question what the problem was. Usually, when the challenger and challenged were in the same stadium, the spectators would cheer like possessed mad men in anticipation for the battle.

When Lance opened his closed eyes and looked at the challenger's face, his face had the same expression that the other thousands of faces had in the stadium.

Disbelief, Awe, Fear.

The signature clothes that consisted a jacket colored with red and white, a black shirt, the hat and hair that covered the top half of his face, the Pikachu that was sitting comfortably on the trainer's shoulder. When the challenger looked up and his red iris was revealed, it seemed that the challenger's action was what made everyone else in the stadium suddenly react.

Suddenly the silent stadium came alive with sound. Sounds of thousands of photos being taken, phone calls being made to news headquarters, yells of disbelief, and screams of people that were fans of him prior to his disappearance filled the stadium. But one thing could be clearly heard in the stadium. The sound of everyone saying: He's back, the original Kanto Champion is back.

When Red saw the look of Lance's face, he smirked. Lance's face changed from shock to one of pure joy. Finally, a rematch! He still couldn't believe the skill that the ten year old displayed nine years ago. It was time to see whether the old Champion stagnated or increased in skill.

How long has it been since his own blood boiled this hard, to have so much anticipation for a single battle? The return and appearance of the trainer in front of him was a gift from Arceus himself.

"Hurry up and start the call for this battle!" Yelled Lance at the referee, unable to be patient anymore.

The Pokemon referee was still shocked by the appearance of the challenger. It seemed that he came back to reality by Lance's call. Honored to be the ref for the battle between the two old champions he yelled out, stuttering,

"L-L-L-Let the battle b-between Lance and Red… BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered louder than before, if it was even possible.

Lance changed what he thought of earlier. 'The longer this lasts, the better.' He thought with a wide grin still plastered to his face. He silently thanked Arceus and Professor Oak for this opportunity.

He was gonna have his fight of a lifetime, he knew he would.

* * *

 **Afternote:**

 **End of Chapter Two! The past between the three (Blue, Red, Yellow) will be explained in future chapters! I just wanted to pace the story so that we would get into the action much faster.**

 **As I said last chapter afternote, I managed to increase the amount of words in this chapter.**

 **Also, please forgive me for grammar mistakes! I'm trying to catch them all! Longer chapters mean more mistakes but I'm trying my best.**

 **I hope you guys have a good read!**

 **FalseOrdeals**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rivals

**Author's Note**

 **Warning: Another Long AN**

 **When I'm trying to explain Pokemon using the Pokedex, I will be using the information given by the Pokemon Database, a website. Therefore, if the information is incorrect, I apologize, but I don't own all the games.**

 **The main antagonist appears in this chapter. To make something clear, although the original events in Black and White do happen, they happened without N. So N in this story is the "New" antagonist. They do know Ghetsis, however. The antagonist that Hilda/Touko faced was the Seven Sages and Ghetsis.**

 **Also, although Red was the one to completely destroy Team Rocket, the events of the story will be different.**

 **Important Responses: These are important so I recommend you read them!**

 **BTW: If any of you don't appreciate me posting the questions, PM me to take them down!**

 **FreshNerd:** **Since you chose Lapras, than does that mean all of Lance's team could get a total wipeout? Lapras is op against Dragons with his blizzard, and Ice beam.**

 **This is something I pondered deeply about. I didn't want to just make Red's Pokemon just**

 **some broken mothafuckas. I tried balancing his team using mainly the lack of information.**

 **Red doesn't know new Pokemon or moves. I wanted to make a clear disadvantage that**

 **information played. I hope I displayed that in this chapter.**

 **2.** **NeBuChadnEzzr:** **BTW when you introduce other characters (elite 4, gym leaders, etc.)**

 **will their teams be the same or will there be changes?**

 **Thankfully, during my research (Thank You Bulbapedia!) I was able to find the different**

 **version teams that some trainers had. In this chapter, I explain some of the rules that will**

 **apply to this tournament. Overall, I will try to keep the teams as close to the game as**

 **possible, probably at max three Pokemon out of six deviating.**

 **3\. This brought another issue. Moveset of Pokemon. Other trainers will have access to moves**

 **that other regions have. This made the most sense to me. Trainers try to have the best**

 **moveset, therefore keeping up to dates with every new moves. Red's team will not know**

 **new moves until he makes an active effort on his part to make his Pokemon learn.**

 **Thankfully, (Thank You Pokemondb) great websites that tell me which moves Pokemon**

 **had available during their time exist. For Red's team, they will be able to use moves that**

 **are up to the Fire Red/Leaf Green. Pokemon in this fanfic will know moves that are**

 **available through level up, HMs, and TMs. This keeps a large variety of moves.**

 **Finally, after reading the battle scene, a short PM or review of what you thought would be VERY appreciated. It's my first time, and I want to know what you guys think! What is too long? Too short? Anything helps!**

 **Well that's it with this chapter's AN!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Trainer Red" - Speech

'Trainer Red' - Self Thoughts

" _Trainer Red"_ \- Telepathic Speech (Red/Pokemon)

 **[** Trainer Red] - Pokedex Speech

 _Few hours earlier….._

After a few hours of flying, Red had finally arrived to the Indigo Plateau. Like he did in Pallet Town, he purposely landed a fair distance away, and decided to put his hat and jacket into his backpack. With his current attire, many people would be able to recognize him. He recalled his Charizard back and walked towards the Indigo Plateau.

Upon arriving, he first headed to the Pokebank ATM, to see whether he could still use the Pokedollars he earned as a child. He felt relief as the ATM reflected the amount of money. This meant that his card still worked. After collecting his card, he walked towards the main building. What he saw was something that never happened in his time.

There was a long line of trainers that were waiting for their chance to take a shot at the Elite Four. A Pokemon battle could take a long time, and Red doubted that all of them would be able to battle today. Although he did feel a little bad cheating through the line, getting a chance to fight due to his connection with the professor, he dismissed the feeling.

Another surprising thing that Red noted was the different Pokemon that were there. When the professor told him that there were over 700 kinds of Pokemon, it seemed that he didn't lie. There was a flying avian Pokemon, hovering around his trainer. It had a mixed color of orange and gray. Curious, Red took out his new Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

[Talonflame #663 - Fire/Flying type - Kalos Region - Abilities: Flame Body

In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air. Evolved form of Fletchinder and Fletchling. ]

Red analyzed a different Pokemon, one that seemed to be some sort of frog. He had his tongue wrapped around his neck. The Pokemon was blue and light yellow, with white orbs near joints. Once again in curiosity, Red scanned the Pokemon using the Pokedex.

[Greninja - #658 - Water/Dark type - Kalos Region - Abilities: Torrent

It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. One of the three starters in the Kalos Region. Evolved form of Frogadier and Froakie. ]

It seemed that a lot of the newer Pokemons were multi-typed. Was this why people considered the Kanto to be one of the weaker regions? It made sense, as there existed so many different advantages to the Pokemons that had more than one native type. And as the battle rule for the Application Battle, the trainer needed to hold at least 3 Pokemon that were native to his or her starting region.

When Red looked over the people waiting in queue, he did in fact notice that many were from outside of the Kanto Region, judging from their Pokemon.

Keeping in mind of this information, he took mental notes. He would need to try and formulate strategies for the newer Pokemon. He would have to research the Hell out of all 500+ new Pokemon.

He let out a tired sigh as this would be studious. A quick glance at his Pokedex told him that the time was now 1 PM. He had around three and a half hours to prepare, with another 30 minutes to change back to his signature attire. He was about to go leave to find a place to eat. He didn't eat since morning after all. When he was about to exit the main building, he saw a huddled group of people pointing at the large monitor near the front desk.

Curious himself, Red decided that his crying stomach could wait for a few more minutes. He followed the direction where the group was looking, and his eyes slightly widened at the discovery. The screen showed all the battle schedules that were planned for the day on an estimated time table. The monitor was split into 5 parts, one part for each of the Elite Four.

What Red noticed was that while the Elite Four had what seemed like an endless list of names, the 5th and last part of the screen only had one schedule. On the monitor, it showed:

[ 5PM - Championship Stage - Lance, current substitute Kanto Champion Vs. Mysterious Challenger]

Red just froze in place.

Then a smile merged from his face. 'Dammit Professor Oak, my first official Pokemon battle in years and you make me face him?' Was what ran through his mind at the moment.

He was actually thankful to the professor, he would have to go all out right away. Lance proved to be worthy opponent back nine years ago, and somehow, Red knew that Lance would still be a great opponent.

He let a small crackled chuckle. If Lance's personality didn't change from the past, then the title, 'substitute Kanto Champion' would be bothering as fuck to Lance.

He quickly wondered whether Lance knew that he was the opponent. Well, he would find out in four hours. Right now, his stomach needed food.

Few people glanced at the mysterious person that was spilling food all over the table while holding a Pokedex. They had never seen someone eat so messily. Red didn't notice any of the stares though, two other things occupied too much of this attention.

One, the food. Good Arceus, after spending years barely eating, the food prepared by someone tasted just so damn good. Eating, although it couldn't really be considered a hobby, was something that Red considered his hobby. He enjoyed the pleasant tastes, and the number shown earlier on the Pokebank ATM didn't stop him from spending a lot either. He made a fortune back then, and it seemed that the currency value stayed the same, letting Red spend money however he wanted.

Second, he was too busy trying to ram all this new information of the new regions in his head. He was jamming information about new Pokemons, new Pokemon battle moves, Pokemon abilities, just everything. It amazed him that so many new things were found in the duration that he was gone. Although, some of the Pokemon looked really weird to him. He swore that one that he saw on the Pokedex earlier was a picture of an ice cream, not a Pokemon….

 **(AN: The Pokemon is Vanellite for those who don't know. Btw, Red's reaction was mine when I was researching on the new Pokemon. Ice cream, really Gamefreak?)**

He finished his late lunch, and was now around 2 PM. He would spend the remainder studying and watching battles of trainers.

"Check-in for battle…." A quiet voice said. The attendant looked up at the sound of the voice, she didn't even notice him there!

"Oh… Yes! Can you please show me your reservation ticket!" She exclaimed.

'Guess she's talking about the email that the professor sent." He thought. Handing the attendant the Pokedex, she confirmed the reservation. Oh, so this was the trainer that was fighting with Lan–

Wait.

This was the trainer fighting with Lance? She looked up quickly to see his face. She was greeted with a blank stare from red. Red's hair covered his eyes, one would have to look at him for an extended period of time to get a direct look at his eyes due to this. What she saw was red eyes. She stared for a few minutes. Irritated with waiting, Red started to slowly tap his fingers loudly on the desk. Why was she just staring at him? What took so long?

Caught redhanded doing nothing, the attendant awkwardly coughed in embarrassment and handed Red back his Pokedex and gave him a printed paper.

"You can enter through the double doors and there will be directions that will lead you to the Champion Stadium. You still have time left, and there will be a locker room you can use to prepare." She told him. Red gave a quick nod and headed towards said room. The attendant stared at the back of the leaving trainer. He had… Red irises. She never seen anyone with those kinds of eyes. She remembered when she was young, people talked about a prodigy trainer that once had red eyes and black hair.

"!" She let a loud gasp as she connected the dots together. Why he had long hair that covered his eyes, the intimidating, yet charismatic atmosphere he held around him. He came back? He was gone for so long! She also realized that was why Lance's challenger was named Mysterious Challenger. Her shift lasted till late evening, but she would use her status as an employee to sneak in the stadium to watch the battle. This was a once in a lifetime experience after all…..

Red let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the comfortable couch in the locker room. Thankfully, although the building went through major renovations, it seemed that the design of the layout stayed the same. It made him uncomfortable, how…. luxurious the locker room was. Ignoring the feeling, he reached for his bag to wear his jacket and hat. He also let his Pikachu, which was jammed inside his backpack out.

" _Finally you let me out of that prison."_ Pikachu huffed. Red's face was plastered with a smirk, and replied back using telepathy.

" _It'd be much more comfortable being in a Pokeball wouldn't it? But a little rodent doesn't want to go with that plan."_ Pikachu just let out a small _Chu!_ and placed himself on his favorite spot, Red's shoulder.

It was when his body loosened after having Pikachu there that he realized how uncomfortable he was in public.

" _Are you okay Red?"_ Asked a majestic voice.

" _Yah I'm fine Mewtwo."_ Red replied back. _"It's just so…. Unusual and weird for me right now. I'm used to talking to you guys with the mind. I always forget to speak to people. Even earlier at a restaurant, I had to make an effort to actually speak."_

" _It's going to get better, don't worry about it too much"_ Assured Mewtwo. It was always like this, a weird, unique relation that Red and Mewtwo had.

Although Red did save Mewtwo from the clutches of Team Rocket, Mewtwo was still a Pokemon that preferred to be alone. Red never left Mewtwo in a Pokeball, just like Pikachu. In fact, Red didn't even know where Mewtwo was at the current moment. They never really conversed with each other, and when they did, it was always when Red was feeling self-conscious. It seemed that this was how Mewtwo was thanking him for the rescue.

Just like that, Mewtwo's voice was gone now. Mewtwo said little. He was just like Red in that sense.

Flipping out the Pokedex again, Red began to look through the new Pokemon again with Pikachu by his side.

" _Let's study Pikachu."_

" _Yuck, just fight them"_ Was the reply that he got back. He smiled and began gaining information.

"The challenger is here!"

"!" Red jumped slightly in surprise as he heard the voice yell from next to him. Why were there other people here? During his time, battles with the Elite Four and Champion were private, crowds weren't allowed. They would be cameras that broadcasted them.

'Dammit' Red thought to himself. He really, really, didn't like crowds. He appreciated the silence that followed through though. Were the spectators supposed to be quiet in a battle? In tournaments that had spectators, it was hyped as hell with people yelling their throats out. He walked towards the stadium and saw his opponent.

His opponent didn't change much at all. He still had the blue dracula attire, Red named it that himself. The Blue attire with yellow markings, the spikes of orange hair that stood proudly up, the black cape that flowed freely in the air, everything was the same. His opponent, Lance was standing there, eyes closed, with arms crossed. It seemed that Lance was waiting for a short while. Couple of seconds passed, and then Lance finally opened his eyes.

Lance's neutral expression quickly turned into one of shock.

'Seemed like he didn't know that the mysterious challenger would be me' Red noted. As a greeting, Red tipped his hat, lifting it so that Lance could see more of his face. He also swept his hair to the side and slowly lifted his face. His action suddenly caused the crowd to become alive. Red could hear many things go on, and groaned in annoyance to himself. He really fucking hated crowds.

When he put his focus back onto Lance, he saw that Lance was smiling like a maniac. This brought upon a smile on his own face, blood starting to heat up. He knew that Lance had a grudge against Red.

This was gonna be a fun battle.

"Hurry up and start the call for this battle!" Yelled Lance at the referee.

The Pokemon referee was still shocked by the appearance of the himself. It seemed that he came back to reality by Lance's call. Honored to be the ref for the battle between the two old champions he yelled out, stuttering,

"L-L-L-Let the battle b-between Lance and Red… BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered louder than before, if it was even possible.

Professor Oak turned on his computer. It was now time for the battle he set up to start. Looking at the news, he let out a hearty laugh.

"Not even a full ten minutes of your appearance and already everyone is going wild. Hahahaha!"

News of the returned champion was on the frontpage of every region's website. Professor Oak tuned in on the live broadcast to see the fight.

"I'll lead with Dragonite!"

"Lapras!"

The two trainers let out their first pokemon simultaneously. Lance's signature Pokemon, Dragonite, let out a earsplitting roar as it erupted from it's Pokeball. The towering Dragon Pokemon landed on the field, seemingly shaking the whole arena. Dragonite stood proudly on his side of the stadium, and had locked eyes with his opponent.

Red was glad that he sent out his Lapras first. He was certain that Lance would still be a Dragon Tamer. Lapras had learned many Ice moves while they were atop Mt. Silver, and Red would make sure that he had the type advantage.

Lapras was calmly perched on top of the stage, staring at the opponent that was across her.

Lance knew with one glance that Lapras was already going to be a humongous pain in the ass for him. Never had Lance seen a Lapras with so many naturally healed bruises and scars. The Lapras's skin, which should be smooth and slippery, was rough with the conditioning from Mt. Silver.

Clacking his teeth once with annoyance, Lance initiated the fight, trying to end the Lapras quickly. He knew that a single Ice type move could be fatal on his Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Thunderbolt!" Dragonite immediately followed up on the order, rising and slashing his wings. Thunder shot forward from his gaping mouth, travelling directly to Lapras.

" _Protect immediately into Rain Dance!"_ Issued Red. When Lapras used the two moves, Lance stared at Red, shock easily identified in his eyes.

'He didn't even say his commands!' The thought just sent shivers down his spine. He had no time to hesitate however, and continued the fight.

"Dragon Rage, continue to stay at a distance where you know you can dodge Ice beam!" Yelled Lance. Dragonite unleashed a torrent of the legendary flame.

" _Growl!"_ Although the Dragon Rage made contact with Lapras, she withstood it, and successfully pulled off the move.

"Blizzard." For the first time in the fight, Red spoke out. Hearing the name of the attack, Lance yelled out frantically.

"Protect! Now!" Lance yelled desperately. Dragonite managed to channel the move on time and protected himself from the furious onslaught of ice.

'Disappointing that he didn't take damage, but we did what we needed to.' Red though as he glanced at the battlefield.

Trying to stay in the lead with the damage already done through the Dragon Rage, Lance issued another command at his Dragonite.

"Another Thunderbolt!" Red smirked at this. He knew Lance was trying to keep his distance from Lapras. Lance would continue doing this with Electric type moves mixed in. Lightning did travel at insane speeds after all, compared to ice. In a continuous ranged battle, Dragonite would gain the advantage in the end.

" _You know what to do Lapras."_ Red silently said. Lapras nodded, and glided across the stadium at high speeds to avoid the Hyperbeam. Lance understood what Red did with his previous two moves. Rain Dance was not meant to boost water moves at all. It was used so that Lapras could freeze the ground soaked in rain using blizzard to increase her own mobility. Red knew that Lance was trying to fight using range.

'We'll just have to get rid of that mobility then.' Lance thought.

"Dragonite, use Earthquake, destroy the ice field that Lapras made!" Dragonite, who was in flight, raised it's attitude before sky dropping, landing on the ground, causing the ground to shake. Red understood what Lance was doing. By creating the ground to shatter, this would cause Lapras, a Pokemon with fins, to move at a very slow rate. As the ground shattered, Lapras fell between the debris, taking little damage from the move itself due to the type advantage that Lapras had.

"Yes!" Lance yelled. Now all that was left was to bombard the Lapras so that he would take a one Pokemon advantage over Red. Lance, celebrating his small victory, didn't expect the explosive lightning that hit his Dragonite. This wasn't a spark, or a thunderbolt, the move that hit his Dragonite was Thunder.

"What the fuck?" Cried Lance as he saw his Dragonite get paralyzed from the powerful thunder move. Red let a smirk show on his face at his small victory. Thunder was a powerful move that had low accuracy. However, knowing that Dragonite was using Earthquake, this caused the story to be different. Dragonite, in order to use Earthquake, had to descend from flight at a high altitude. Therefore, after seeing Dragonite's descent, Red and Lapras had to predict where the Dragonite would land.

" _Ice Beam, finish his Dragonite!"_ Yelled Red in his mind to his Lapras. Lapras began to freeze the moisture in the air and let out the torrent of ice.

"Fuck!, Dragonite! Dodge it, use Protect, anything!" It was futile, as the paralysis prevented Dragonite from doing so. The powerful Ice move hit Dragonite in the chest, and caused the Dragon type Pokemon to faint.

"Tsk! From one attack? Dragonite, I'm pulling you back!" The familiar red beam from the Pokeball recollected the fallen Dragonite.

Lance decided on which Pokemon to take out next. He knew it would be a risk, but he would have to take risks to take on someone of Red's calibur.

"Flygon, for the win!" Cried Lance as Flygon emerged.

Oh great. A Pokemon that Red had never seen before. He didn't have time to scan the Flygon, nor try to analyze what moves it had. Red could only assume that it was a dragon type, and tried to think of a plan.

Red expected Lance to make the first move again, but Lance didn't issue any orders. Taking advantage of this, he ordered his Lapras to use Hail.

Lance let out a groan at this. With that move, his Dragon type Pokemons would take heavy damage every second. However, he managed to succeed in his plan. Lapras would still be stuck in debris, and Lance hoped that his move would be able to make the Lapras faint, or cause enough damage.

"Solarbeam!" Lance extended his hand towards Lapras, and prayed to Arceus.

"!" What the fuck? Rarely any Dragon type Pokemon could use grass moves so Red thought he was safe. In fact, he expected another barrage of Electric type moves from the Dragon Tamer. Red grit his teeth. He knew that Lapras couldn't dodge the attack. He would make the Flygon go down with Lapras.

"Sheer Cold." Lance heard Red's order as Flygon was using Solarbeam on Lapras.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Roared Lance. Flygon wouldn't be able to dodge the attack at all! It would be close if the conditions were right, but with the hail going around the Pokemon, and Flygon using his focus on Solarbeam? There was no way at all. Lance prayed for a trade of blows as the stadium erupted from the impact of the attacks. When the smoke cleared, Flygon was obviously down for the count. As Lance searched the Stadium for Lapras, he cursed under his breath as the Lapras was still up.

Thankfully, the Lapras seemed to be on it's final breath too. She was panting heavily, and marks of wounds could be seen from the Solarbeam.

Lance recalled his Pokemon, thinking about which Pokemon he should send out next.

Red was having so much fun. He forgot how it felt to be in a Pokemon battle, to face strong opponents. Red let a smile show on his face. Lance was smiling too. He hadn't felt this much pressure in a long time. Frustration was a large emotion that was present too however. This battle was going on just like it did nine years ago. Red managed to only lose three Pokemon on their fight, and this fight seemed to head in the same direction.

Lance let out another one of his Dragonites. Immediately after the release of his Pokemon, he ordered a Hyperbeam.

" _I'm sorry, I don't think I can continue on after getting hit by this attack."_ Lapras told Red sadly. Red gave Lapras a firm look and replied back. He knew using Rest wouldn't matter. Lance would use powerful Thunder attacks during the downtime, ending the battle regardless.

" _You've done well, don't feel sorry at all."_ A smile formed on Lapras's face as she heard this. The Hyperbeam attack made contact with lapras.

Red recalled his Lapras and gave the Pokeball a comforting rub. He would have to make sure that his Lapras got treated. He knew which pokemon he would take out, and let out one of the Kanto starters, Blastoise.

The Blastoise emerged from the Pokeball. The skin of the Pokemon, like Lapras, was rough from staying in cold weather. His shell and cannons had many scratch marks on them. Not from neglect of caring, but from the experience of fighting.

" _Take advantage of the recharge period, use Blizzard!"_ Commanded Red. His Blastoise followed the command, using the almost unstoppable Ice move on the resting Dragonite.

"Fuck!" Lance let out an angry yell as the blizzard made direct impact with his dragonite. The dragonite fell on the ground, but made an attempt to stand back up. Blastoise didn't miss this chance at all. Right after the Blizzard, Blastoise followed up with an Ice Beam, ending any resistance that the Dragonite had left.

Lance had no idea how many times he swore angrily this fight, but yelled a loud "FUCK!" Again.

Lance reached for another Pokemon before he decided that it would be in vain. He knew he had the possibility of facing Red again in the Grand tournament, and didn't want to show all his cards here. Lance had two more weeks to prepare for the tournament, and decided he would train like hell.

"I concede the fight." The words rang out through the entire stadium, and the referee yelled out the next words.

"T-T-Trainer Lance has d-decided to c-concede the fight. R-R-Red has won the b-b-battle!"

Throughout the whole battle, the crowd was stunned in awe of the battle. They were silenced by the sheer display of power. As Lance recalled his Pokemon, and the referee stated the results, the crowd then was brought back to reality, yelling and screaming in delight. The spectators were chanting Red's name now, and Lance let an exhausted sigh escape his mouth.

Lance walked across the destroyed battlefield, and extended his hand to Red. Red smiled at the gesture. Lance could be a pain in the ass sometimes because of his personality, but in terms of sportsmanship, he was a great person. Red accepted the handshake and after, quickly left the battlefield.

Red let out a sigh of relief as he managed to defeat Lance. Although he didn't show it, he was nervous of losing. Amongst a couple of things that he figured out about himself, Red found out that losing seriously pissed him off. If he lost to Lance in this battle, he didn't know what he would do.

Red switched from his signature attire to his other, changing as quickly as he could to avoid the people that he knew would be outside waiting for him. After a small wrestling session with a certain rodent that refused to go in the bag, he managed to put Pikachu in his backpack and left with his blue shirt and black basketball shorts on.

Red dreamed of getting out of Indigo Plateau without anyone noticing him. He wanted to know what would be the procedure now, knowing that he qualified for the Grand Tournament. He hoped to meet his mother and professor again.

The dream was shattered instantly.

The moment the double doors opened, thousands of reporters were waiting, like a flock of spearows. As soon as they saw the black haired boy, they knew already that he was Red. Hundreds and hundreds of questions were asked simultaneously.

"Where were you during the past nine years?"

"What caused you to come back, the news of this tournament?"

"You are now the representative of the Kanto Region. Knowing that others look down upon us, what are you going to do in order to change that?"

"How well do you think you will do in this tournament?"

Red let out a small sigh of despair. He was NOT going to stand here and answer all of the questions that they were asking. However, He did decide to answer the last question. After his victory against Lance, Red's confidence rose. He was still strong as fuck. Facing the reporters, he said two words.

"I'll win." With that, Red ran as fast as he could. The reporters, after hearing his answer, was now wanting more responses. They chased after him. Red reached for his backpack, taking out Pikachu and his hat. His 'disguise' was no longer needed, people would recognize him now. He released his flying companion Charizard, and prepared for the long trek back to Pallet Town.

Dammit, he was hungry as hell and wanted to eat dinner too. It was gonna be really late, but he hoped that his mom wouldn't mind if he asked for food…

"For the past nine years, NINE years, we wasted our time searching for a Mewtwo that we wouldn't even be able to catch?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry sir, p-p-please forgive me, we had no idea of whether he was alive or not until now!"

A desperate voice responded to the question.

"That means that the kid also from nine years ago, what was his name? Blue! Yes, Blue! That means that this Blue kid also didn't do what was planned? Although you told me he did do what was ordered?"

"Y-Y-Yes, that's c-c-c-correct sir."

"In the end the boy was useless then? And you dare lie to me? Kill this useless spawn" The voice said.

"Sir Ghetsis please! It won't ever h-h-h-appen again, No, NO, NOOO–!" The voice was cut off as instead of comprehensible words, gurgles and splats could be heard from the blood that filled his throat. Later, grunts would clean up the body that was once held so much ambition to bring back Team Rocket. The body of Archer.

 **(AN - Look up Team Rocket Archer in Bulbapedia if you guys don't know him!)**

"Colress! N!" Ghetsis called. Two figures emerged from where they were to listen to Ghetsis's command.

"My understanding is that Red is participating in the Grand Tournament. I want you N, to participate as you have the capability too. Colress, I want you to be able to make sure that we can proceed our plans when we have Mewtwo in our hands."

The two figures nodded and left to begin their mission. Ghetsis looked deep in thought. He knew he had to handle Red with caution. He was the one that destroyed the group and freed Mewtwo…

He would reclaim Mewtwo from him.

Red landed near his house and entered his home after calling back his Charizard. When he was inside, he found both the Professor and his mom sitting in the living room. Hearing the door close, they both turned their heads and greeted Red with smiles.

"How does it feel to become a superstar within half a day?" Joked the professor as he stood up and gave Red a small hug. It still felt awkward, but it was a step forward in their relation. His mother chuckled at this and pointed to the TV.

Red sat down on the couch with his mom and professor. As he stared at the screen of the TV, announcers were going off about his battle against Lance. Analysts and other trainers were having a debate about how well Red was going to fare against the champions of the other regions. Amongst the group, Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei spoke out.

"With how spectacularly he utilized the power of Ice type moves, I can say that he is as good at the other types. This shows that he OBVIOUSLY is the favorite to win the tournament!" She exclaimed. She seemed very pleased at the fact that Red had won using her own specialty, Ice types. She also seemed heavily biased towards Kanto too….

Next to Lorelei, another female Elite Four member spoke out. Red didn't know who she was, until thankfully, the news broadcast labeled the person.

"Hah! He obviously is incompetent in the field of Ice Pokemon! His horrible display today that only you consider good, is a prime example of how much of a crappy Ice trainer you were! Either Steven or Wallace would wipe the floor with him!" The person now known as Glacia yelled back.

"What the fuck did you say? You can shove a huge icicle spear in your–" The broadcast was shut down before Lorelei could finish her sentence.

"As you can see Red, the competition between the regions is real, some people take it very seriously." Red nodded at Oak's claim. He just saw it afterall.

"So…." As Oak went on, suddenly, he grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"You better not lose to the other regions." Oak's face was really close now, and Red was sweating from the pressure that Oak was emitting. Red nodded viciously, and it was only then that Oak let go and smiled at him again.

"Well, it's been a really long day and it's about time I go back. Congratulations on your victory Red!" Oak left after saying that leaving him and his mother alone.

"I bet you're really tired from today, is there anything you need before you go to sleep?" Delia asked.

Red stayed still, pondering about whether he should ask or not. He decided to. He couldn't handle it.

"Food?"

"Hahahaha! Who the hell names their kid after a color?" Soft laughter could be heard from her room. She was so bored. So bored, that she actually switched her TV to the Pokenews channel. There, she found news that many others considered 'interesting.' Supposedly, their champion had returned after being MIA for nine years. After hearing his name, she bursted out in laughter.

Her attitude quickly changed when she saw his fight. He may have gone missing, but she was sure that he didn't disappear to avoid battling or anything. There was just no possible way that someone that was missing could just come back and be that strong. The way that he defeated Lance with strategy and only two Pokemon was just amazing. Although Lance forfeited, if he fought it out, she was pretty certain that the Blastoise was gonna win against Lance's entire remaining team.

She enjoyed battling herself, and after becoming champion of her region, she still participated in battles, although they were with her lower level team. After her crowning of champion, she started slowly turning more into a mentor to other trainers rather than a champion. She hated the fact that people labeled her as a genius, a prodigy, one that was just destined to be ahead of the others. She worked hard, ever since her journey.

She poured blood and sweat, overworked herself to exhaustion, and people just dismissed all of her efforts with a single word. That was why she started to help others. To show that hard work could in fact overcome what people deemed unbeatable. To watch others become better after pouring effort was what really drove her as a Pokemon trainer now.

So how could this 'Red' be so strong after being gone for nine years? How did he become champion at the age of ten? This person called Red was just a mystery to her. And she loved mysteries. She loved anything fun. When looking at the Pokenet for information on Red, there existed nothing about him other than the fact that he was a prodigal trainer. Nothing about his personality, nothing personal.

Why did such a young prodigy disappear suddenly, abandoning his duty as champion? His entire disappearance shook the Kanto Region, and she couldn't help but feel angry. A trainer that abandoned his or her own region without notice wasn't worthy to be Champion.

She dismissed these thoughts. While it would be fun to try and find out about him, she decided against it. They were gonna meet and possibly battle at the tournament. That was it. After the event, all the trainers attending would go back to their respective regions to live life again. That was what was gonna happen to them. They would only see each other once, and go back to living their own personal lives.

Not knowing how wrong she was, she turned off her computer and TV. She started drifting off to sleep, and soon, she was off dreaming.

A loud sound outside woke him up. He was having a nice dream too, something about food….. Rubbing his tired eyes slowly, Red got up from the bed before he heard a young, childish voice yell out.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M HERE TO HAVE MY REMAT—" He cut himself off as his voice cracked. Fuck puberty and voice change. His face turned red in embarrassment as people around him chuckled.

Red looked outside his window to try and find who the culprit was, but couldn't. Dammit, he wanted to find him and make the culprit regret making him wake up. What he did find though was a large silver pokemon flying around in circles. It seemed that the trainer was from another region as Red didn't recognize the Pokemon.

When he reached downstairs, his mother greeted him.

"I'm glad you had a good sleep, it's almost 1 right now!" Red looked at the clock and his eyes widened. How long did he sleep? It did feel good though, so he didn't argue.

"How did you sleep through all that ruckus though? That kid outside was screaming your name for almost 20 minutes now!" Delia exclaimed.

Oh. He must have been in real deep sleep. His mother's question did cause him to think. Why would someone be looking for him? Especially someone that asked for a rematch? Red couldn't remember anyone that would specifically ask him for a rematch, as he was positive that he crushed anyone that they wouldn't ask for a rematch due to a trauma.

He exited his house and followed the voice that was still yelling out loud. Red spotted the backside of the boy. The boy seemed young, somewhere around 16? He had a black and yellow hat, with a red sweater. It looked weird, seeing a boy running around continuously screaming.

Red took a deep breath and let it all out in a sigh. He hated loud people. Despised them. They contrasted too much with his quiet nature. In any other normal situation, he would avoid confronting them. In this case, he needed to, otherwise the boy would continually cause a ruckus.

The boy turned around, and Red managed to get a good look at his face. Overall, the boy's hair was short, and one side was longer than the other, jutting out of the hat. Something about his face seemed familiar. Red swore he met this boy somewhere….

The said boy finally saw Red and locked eyes with him. His face that was scrunched up in a childish manner now smiled. He marched towards Red, the silver flying Pokemon following him from behind. The boy pointed his finger at Red and started speaking.

"You! You managed to defeat me long time ago up on Mt. Silver! I trained hard, real hard to defeat you! But I couldn't find my way up the mountain to your location again no matter how many times I tried! Here you are now, seemingly stronger than before and it pumps my youthful blood! Let us fight! I need my rematch right now!" The boy started to ramble on.

Red sighed. The boy said that he faced him at Mt. Silver? There was only one person that fought him ever so he was…. Oh. Red remembered now. That boy was a strong trainer, it was a real close battle between them. Red didn't exactly remember who the boy was though. Afterall, it was when he was still covered with self guilt….

Red, now looking directly at the boy asked:

"Name?"

The boy hearing this, scrunched up his face in frustration.

"How could you forget MY name? The one that will defeat you?!" Arceus, Red already regretted asking.

"My name is EthaA–" He got cut off by his voice crack again.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. After clearing his voice, he reintroduced himself.

"My name is Ethan. Let's have our rematch Red. I know that I can defeat you this time."

 **Afternote:**

 **Overall, I think I'll keep chapter around 6k words. It's the amount that I can naturally write, without forcing myself to try and pump ideas. Once again, Thank you to all readers! Hope you had a great read!**

 **FalseOrdeals**


	4. Chapter 4 - N

**Author's Note**

 **During proofreading, I noticed that the latter half of this chapter could seem confusing. The latter half starts after our main heroine appears. The Horizontal Lines that I put often mean a change in scene as you guys have noticed. In this chapter, although it signifies the same thing. It also means one more thing.**

 **Different Perspective**

 **Remember, Red and Touko didn't meet before. Red doesn't know Touko at all, and although Touko knows Red's name, we don't usually refer to strangers with their names. We use third-person pronouns. For example, when we think of the first impression of someone in our mind, we don't think:**

' **Wow, [Insert name] is weird!'**

 **We think:**

' **Wow, he's weird!'**

 **So when the story changes perspective, it will seem weird to have names referred to third-person pronouns suddenly. I wanted to keep the perspective fun and unique until the characters become associated with each other.**

 **When looking at past chapters, I found that on mobile, the Horizontal Lines would be seen clearly. On computer, the lines are a bit hard to see. So if you're a reader who misses the lines because it's hard to see them, please, zoom in until you can see the lines!**

 **I apologize if this was annoying, but it was something that I've always wanted to try.**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **That's the AN for this chapter! With that gone, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is in no way owned by me, and credit is due to it's respective owner.**

* * *

"Trainer Red" - Speech

'Trainer Red' - Self Thoughts

" _Trainer Red"_ \- Telepathic Speech (Red/Pokemon)

 **[** Trainer Red] - Pokedex Speech

* * *

 _Red, now looking directly at the boy asked:_

" _Name?"_

 _The boy hearing this, scrunched up his face in frustration._

" _How could you forget MY name? The one that will defeat you?!" Arceus, Red already regretted asking._

" _My name is EthaA–" He got cut off by his voice crack again._

" _DAMMIT!" He yelled. After clearing his voice, he reintroduced himself._

" _My name is Ethan. Let's have our rematch Red. I know that I can defeat you this time."_

* * *

Red gave a blank stare to the now named Ethan. The boy seemed really eager to have a match with him. Right now, Red wasn't in the mood. Nine years ago, he would have accepted the challenge right on the spot. He never backed from a challenge after all. Nine years changed him, and although his blood was heating up, he ignored the challenge. The battle yesterday wore him out more than he thought. Without saying anything, he turned around, heading back towards the direction to his house.

"W-W-W-Where are you going?" Asked Ethan. What the hell? Why was he just walking away? Ethan just stood there confused. He didn't know what Red was doing. Then it clicked to him.

He was taking him to a battlefield! A battle between them would cause huge damage to their surroundings after all. With a grin, thinking that he understood Red, followed him. Gold followed him into a house. Indeed what a great place to have a battle!

'Huh?' Ethan looked at where he was right now and saw that he was standing in front of a house. As Red walked inside, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw that Ethan had followed him. Giving Ethan a small glare, he walked inside the house and slammed the door.

"Ah, shit!" The door smacked Ethan in the face. When facing forward, a door met his gaze. Furious, Ethan started slamming on the door. Inside, Red just ignored the sounds and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator looked for some remainders to microwave. The knocking sounds continued, and Delia headed out to open the door.

Ethan was greeted with a middle aged woman. Noticing her questioning gaze, he quickly tried to explain the situation.

"Um…. I'm here to battle Red!" Exclaimed Ethan. Delia chuckled at this and let Ethan inside. She saw Red looking through the fridge and decided to prepare lunch.

"I'll go get lunch ready Red. You can go converse with your friend." She said.

Oh no. He didn't want to be in the same room as this kid. Why did his mom even let him in? He let out a sigh of defeat and headed towards the living room, turning on the TV for something interesting. As he was surfing through the channels, he felt the couch shake a little. He looked to the side and saw Ethan staring at him.

Ethan was way too close to him for his liking. Red could practically feel a hole forming on the side of his head from the glare that Ethan was giving. Hadn't he made it clear to this kid that he didn't want to battle right now? If someone turned their back on him and left him there, Red would interpret that as the person not wanting to be with him.

Thankfully, the glaring had to stop as him mom finished setting the table. Like always, Red started shoving food into his mouth. Ethan had a shocked expression on his face looking at him. The aroma of the food soon left him hungry too, as he left early in the morning to leave Johto. Delia smiled as two teens in front of her were devouring the food that she prepared.

* * *

Red and Ethan were now outside, as Delia ushered them out. She knew that Ethan wanted to battle, and she whispered to Ethan earlier on. Ethan was confused after what he had heard from the woman. Would the champion really fight him after such…...childish provocations? Well, he would try and find out now.

Red wouldn't fight Ethan right now. He knew that he would possibly face Ethan later in the tournament and decided to save the fight then. Red said to himself that he also wouldn't get angry at the boy just because of his personality. He had to practice being social, and Ethan would be a good start at learning to hold his temper. He was 19. He was mature now.

"I understand if you don't want to fight me right now Red. You're scared aren't you? You don't want to take a fight that you know you'll lose." If there were any bystanders, they would understand that Ethan wasn't even trying to provoke the opponent. Ethan's voice was filled with doubt, and each word came out weakly.

The glare that Red sent out said otherwise. Ethan felt goosebumps appear all over his skin as he saw pure fury in Red's eye. What made him so mad? Was it really the provoking? He did such a half-assed job though….

Fuck maturity. Anger pulsed through his veins as he heard the taunt. Red hated losing, absolutely loathed and despised losing. He decided that he would absolutely destroy Ethan.

"One Pokemon….." Red whispered. Ethan smiled at this. He couldn't believe he would actually get his fight. Although he preferred a full six on six championship style battle, this would suffice for now.

Red tapped Pikachu, signaling that he would be the one to battle. Pikachu let out a squeal of delight. He was honestly disappointed that he didn't get to fight Lance. Ethan saw Pikachu bounding into the clearing and decided on his Pokemon.

"Tyranitar!" A large dull green Pokemon came out into the clearing. As the Pokemon landed in the field, a sandstorm started to brew up. Red stared in astonishment at the Pokemon. He didn't remember Ethan having this Pokemon nine years ago.

Thankfully, this was one Pokemon he studied at the Indigo Plateau. A multi-typed Pokemon. Dark and Rock if he remembered clearly. This Pokemon caught his eye while he was surfing through the Pokedex, as it seemed very powerful.

"Rock Polish!" Ethan needed his Tyranitar to be faster if he wanted to try and catch the Pikachu. The Tyranitar began to clash it's own skin against the terrain. The skin of the Tyranitar let out a gleam. Red looked at the Pokemon with a questioning look. What did that move achieve? He was about to let out an order when Ethan yelled out first.

"Crunch Tyranitar!" Tyranitar started to move towards Pikachu. Red smirked at this. Was Ethan really hoping that a Pokemon that large would catch his Pikach–

Pikachu also let out a sound of surprise at the speed of this Tyranitar. There was no way that the Pokemon could be this fast. Rock Polish was it? It was a new move that was probably responsible for this. Red issued a quick doubleteam. Knowing that the Tyranitar was a Rock type, Red issued one of Pikachu's favorite physical moves.

" _Irontail!"_ Pikachu's tail started to glow as he jumped to dodge the Crunch. Using the momentum of his speed from the doubleteam, Pikachu flipped through the air and twisted his tail towards the Tyranitar. Showing a display of amazing agility, Tyranitar managed to move a small distance. This made the Irontail only hit the shoulder, when the ability was aimed towards the chest. The impact surprised Tyranitar though. How did such a small Pokemon manage to damage him this much with one move?

Ethan gritted his teeth in excitement. He quickly formulated a plan.

"Earthquake!" Tyranitar stomped it's foot into the ground, causing the familiar shaking. Both Pikachu and Red knew this move could cause a lot of damage and Pikachu leapt into the air. Ethan smiled at this. He issued a weak Earthquake, so that Tyranitar could follow up on the move immediately.

"Giga Impact, now!" Although he didn't know what the move was, Red didn't like the sound of it. Tyranitar quickly stopped the tremors and rushed to the Pikachu. Tyranitar's body started to glow, as he ran with full power. Pikachu couldn't dodge the attack. The Tyranitar was too fast, with the Rock Polish combined with the new move.

An enormous impact collided with Pikachu's body, sending the Pikachu flying across the clearing. Red's eye widened from the move. When he looked back to the Tyranitar, it seemed that the move required a lot of physical strength. The Tyranitar was standing still, panting with exhaustion.

Ethan smiled. Did he do it? Did he manage to not only win against Red, but also beat Red's started Pokemon? His smile quickly turned into a grimace as he saw the Pikachu come back into the battlefield.

" _You alright?"_ Red asked.

" _I'm gonna destroy him!"_ Echoed the voice of Pikachu. Pikachu was usually light-heartened in battle, and battled to have fun. Seeing his Pikachu get serious brought a smile to Red's face. That Tyranitar was gonna feel some pain…..

Rock and dark….. Fighting type moves would absolutely destroy the Tyranitar. Red hated using moves that caused recoil, but it seemed that it was necessary for this fight.

" _Submission!"_

"Another Giga Impact!" Both Pokemon charged at each other. When the two Pokemon collided using the powerful moves, the clearing was covered in dust. The battlefield was a mess, with the grass being uprooted from the moves.

Pikachu stood victoriously when the smoke cleared. Tyranitar was on the ground, unconscious. Using Giga Impact twice in a row was risky, it also reduced the effective power of the attack. Ethan let out a small wail of despair at the defeat. He quickly changed his frown into a smile. He bounded across the field and hit Red in the shoulder.

"Damn that was fun battle! Although this loss doesn't count! It was a one on one, and I expect a full six on six battle next time! Come out Skarmory!" Ethan let out the silver Flying Pokemon Red saw earlier and Ethan made an exit to the scene.

Leaving right after the battle? It seemed that Red wasn't the only one with a unique personality.

The battle left much thought to Red. In his fight against Lance, his Lapras fainted because he didn't know that the Flygon Pokemon could use Solarbeam. In this fight, he didn't know the Rock move that increased speed existed. The new moves and Pokemons left Red at a disadvantage, and currently, Red only had the advantage in battle in terms of experience. His will to fill the knowledge gaps increased.

* * *

Red was currently in Oak's office as there was a lot of information that Red supposedly needed. He didn't like any of the things that he was hearing.

The Application Battles all over the world had ended. The amount of participants in the tournament were decided, and in preparation for next week, all participants needed to go through some procedures.

"First," Oak started, "As this tournament is the first of it's kind, and Charles wants to promote it as much he can, all participants during almost the entire week will have their schedules filled with interviews and camera appearances."

"..." Shit. Talking was hard enough itself. But to talk in front of cameras and people continually? This was living hell for Red.

"These are meant to give you a solid fan base for the tournament. The tournament is being held in the Unova Region this year, and people from all the other regions are going to travel there. Luckily, your fan base from nine years ago still exists!" Oak continued.

Please no. Was it too late to back out of the tournament now? Red let out a tired sigh. He would have to make sure that he didn't seem like an idiot in front of the inevitable cameras. He would need to practice basic speech…..

Pikachu let out a small laugh as he sensed his trainer's distress. Unlike his trainer, Pikachu loved getting public attention.

"You should prepare to go check in at the Unova region soon Red. It's about five days before the official tournament begins, and you should familiarize yourself with the region." Red nodded his head in agreement.

Red spent the next hour in preparation for his extended stay at the new Unova region. He was excited to stay in a new Region. He made sure to have a proper conversation with his mom. He left on good terms with her and visited the gravestones where his best friends rested. It was something that he always did now if he stayed in Pallet Town. He would lay down and enjoy the silent breeze that would play around with his hair. He looked back one more time before leaving for Unova.

* * *

Red arrived to Nimbasa City. After landing, he looked around in awe at the city that was before him. The city was bustling alive with people and buildings. From restaurants to competition buildings, the city had almost everything that associated with the word entertainment. Red walked around and absorbed the atmosphere around him. The only negative was that there were a lot of people around. To Red, this was a problem.

As he continued forward, he spotted one massive building that completely overshadowed the others. It was the World Stadium, the place where the fight between trainers all over the world would be. Red's heart started to beat a little faster, as he headed inside.

He didn't know how many times he would be surprised today. Inside of the building was another world itself. It seemed that the building itself was another city. As he looked at the landmark map, he saw that the place was split into different sections, with the stadium itself centered in the middle. Each section was considered a quadrant, and each one was specialized into a different category. From hotels, markets, restaurants, it provided almost everything.

He reached the front desk for check-in. As he handed his Trainer ID card, the desk attendants froze and looked up at him. Red returned the look with a annoyed face. The attendants went back to work, handing Red a room key and a phone.

"Here is your room key. The phone is required to participants as the Unova Pokemon Association Director will call for scheduled meetings." Explained the attendant. Red tipped his hat as a signal of thanks and headed off after gathering the new materials. He headed towards the A quadrant, which held all the hotels.

* * *

"Nimbasa I'm BACK!" Yelled a girl as she arrived. Nimbasa City was one of her favorite places, as she instantly fell in love with the entertainment city when she first arrived during her Pokemon journey.

People around her chuckled at her actions. The people knew the outgoing personality of their champion and appreciated the friendly attitude that she had. She greeted people back as they recognized her. She looked at her Pokedex for the time. The person she promised to meet should be here soon….

"Touko! Sorry for the wait!" When the now named Touko faced the direction of the voice, she saw the gym leader of the city. Elesa stood there, wearing her signature outfit. Her short blonde hair, the unique red and blue headphones with the long cords. Elesa seemed to be also holding a drink as she was waiting for Touko. She was smiling at Touko.

They became close friends after Touko had ended Team Plasma at Ghetsis's Castle. Elesa and the other gym leaders had helped fight the Seven Sages while she went to fight Ghetsis. As Touko and the gym leaders became friends, Touko and Elesa figured out that they just matched together. Although Elesa had an image of being reserved, she was actually outgoing and sociable. Being with Touko helped Elesa act as her true self. They gave each other a friendly hug.

"How much do you have until the tournament?" Elesa asked.

"Today! Tomorrow starts all the filming and other stuff. there's so much we need to do today!" Touko exclaimed.

She had today to spend time to herself before the busy schedule. Theatre, competition, amusement park, she didn't know what she wanted to do first. Before all that, she would need to check-in first. With Elesa, She headed towards the World Stadium, built recently, to drop all her stuff before she would head out again.

* * *

He expected the room to be big. It was in the VIP section afterall. But wasn't this overkill? The room could be considered a mansion. Red took out all the Pokemons he had with him as the space could hold them all. Venasaur headed immediately next to the window to bathe in the sunlight. He did spend the past years staying in unfavorable climates, and was glad to be some place warm again. Blastoise walked around until he spotted the giant pool that was in the room. With a grunt of approval, he filled the enormous pool with water and walked in. Lapras joined Blastoise. Snorlax laid down next to Venasaur, immediately falling asleep. Charizard looked around, before lying down on the floor to sleep. Pikachu stayed on Red's shoulder.

Red decided to head outside rather than stay in. He wanted to know the stores and restaurants of the World Stadium, familiarize himself with the places. He would then spend the next hours studying Pokemon at a cafe. Satisfied with his basic schedule, he was about to change his attire, when he realized that people would notice him now regardless. Sighing, Red just headed out with his signature clothes and hat.

* * *

They finished checking out the rooms and the procedures needed for them to participate in the tournament. Elesa and Touko were in front of the elevators in A quadrant. They were chatting about the World Stadium when the elevator arrived.

"Let's go to C quadrant which holds the stores later!" Elesa was looking at the opposite side as she was pointing towards it. She was interested in what the stores had in terms of clothes. She was a model, and had a great interest in clothes. Walking backwards, she was entering the elevator until she bumped into someone and spilled her coffee on them.

Dammit! Did these people not look at where they were going? He was on the ground now, the bump caused his and the perpetrator's legs to tangle. The burning feeling on his shoulder didn't help his mood at all.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking!" A frantic voice entered Red's ear as he was wiping his shoulder. He was trying to get the spilled hot beverage off of him. The person, which he assumed to be female because of her voice, started to also use her hands to try to do what she could.

The person was way too close to him. They were both on the ground, and her body was only a few inches away from him. Red was about to tell the person to backoff when he got a look at the face.

"Yellow?"

"...?" The female face seemed confused. Was he commenting on her clothes and hair color?

Red was frozen in place. The person in front of him reminded him too much of Yellow. The hair, clothes, everything. The short blonde hair that she had reminded him of Yellow's short bangs. Yellow, other than her ponytail, almost always kept her side and front bangs short. The clothes they wore were exactly the same in color too. Yellow and black.

If he only looked carefully, he would see the differences, but his heart was racing a mile a minute. He knew that Yellow was dead…. He quickly tried to stand up to leave. He was never comfortable when someone was in his private space, and this person was only inches away from him. He could barely handle physical contact with people, heck, only about four people in his life had been this close to him.

Make the stranger someone that resembled his close friend and he felt really uncomfortable.

The girl also tried to stand up as he did, and was using his shoulder as support. Wrong move. She was still way too close for Red's liking. He tried to push her away lightly, but ended up as a harsh shove. This caused her to fall back down to the ground.

Red ran as fast as he could away from there. Screw his previous plans, he just needed to be someplace alone. As he was running, he failed to notice someone with green hair stare at him.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that asshole?" An infuriated Touko was yelling at the retreating figure of the person. She quickly helped Elesa stand back up. Never had she seen someone who was so, so… Uncivilized in her life before. Her friend was trying to help her up, and he just pushed her back down!

"I'm fine, hahaha… It was my fault for not looking." Elesa replied weakly. She was still shaken from the whole thing, and tried to slowly calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Though I'm really surprised though, I never thought I would get to meet him so close. I really panicked when I noticed that I pushed the Kanto champion down!" Elesa told Touko. What Elesa got back was a blank stare from Touko.

"Hello? The Red and white jacket? The Red hat? ... The Pikachu..?" Elesa couldn't believe that her friend really didn't recognize the champion.

Touko's head whipped back to the exit that the person ran away to.

'That was him?' She had a serious look in her face now.

'Guess I should've expected such manners from someone who ran away from his region for nine years.' Thought Touko as she remembered her thoughts from a day ago. She grabbed Elesa's hand and also started running towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Asked Elesa.

"Making that asshole apologize!" Yelled Touko.

That fucker was overly rude to her friend, and she would make sure that he would apologize.

* * *

Red tried to calm his shaking hand as he sat on a bench. He didn't know where he was. He didn't mean to push the person down like that, he just meant to create some distance between them. He looked at his surroundings and found that he was at some sort of small park. Pikachu poked Red slightly in the face as he let out a small reassuring call.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he heard approaching footsteps.

"You okay? You seem really shaken up." Red lifted his head that was looking at the ground and was met with a face. He seemed to be around the same age as himself. His bright green hair definitely stood out. His hair was really long. His side bangs were curved outward with a black hat on top of the unruly green hair.

"My name is N. You don't need to tell me your name I know who you are. I saw you earlier, so as fellow trainers that would participate in the Grand Tournament, I thought I would get to talk to you." Red looked at the N and gave a small nod. N was his name? N as in the alphabet? Or En? He dismissed the thought.

Seeing that he wouldn't be getting a vocal response, N let out a small sigh and smiled slightly.

"Not a talkative one are you? Although I was the same too long ago…" Red raised an eyebrow at this, but as N didn't continue, Red didn't ask him anything.

"How about a battle to calm yourself down?" Asked N.

Red pondered a moment before nodding. Perhaps a fight could help distract his mind from the breakdown.

"Alright, we'll go with a small three on three battle!" N excitedly said. There was a problem. Red only had Pikachu with him right now. Seeing the distress on Red's face, N reassured him.

"If you don't have your Pokemon with you right now, it's fine. I probably won't win anyways." Once again, Red raised an eyebrow at this. Why bother having a battle if you didn't even have confidence? Red wouldn't underestimate him. N was a trainer in the tournament afterall.

They found a large clearing in the park and decided to have the fight there. People noticed the Kanto champion before, but didn't approach him. Now that he was having a battle, a small crowd started to gather around.

"Pika!" Pikachu let an excited cry as he bounded into the field. He would have another chance to battle!

N smiled and let out his first Pokemon, a Carracosta. Although Red didn't know what kind of Pokemon it was, he assumed that it was a water type, as it resembled the shape of a turtle.

Why did he purposely put himself at a type advantage? Was this N that confident in his abilities? Red also put a smile on his face. It seemed that he was gonna have a fun battle. Deciding to test his opponent, Red decided to take the initiative with a Thunderbolt.

Thunder shot forward from his glowing cheeks and made contact with the opposing Pokemon. Both Red and Pikachu had confused looks on their faces.

The Thunderbolt hit the Pokemon and it just…. Fainted. Was N's Pokemon really that weak? If then, why did he let out a Water Pokemon? His turtle Pokemon seemed to be strong in defence too. The smile Red had on earlier was gone. He took his eyes off the battlefield and looked at N's face. Red's face froze.

N was giving a smile. Any trainer that got his Pokemon fainted in one move wouldn't smile. That wasn't normal at all. So why was this trainer smiling? Was this trainer making Red drop his guard? He answered his own question when N let out his next Pokemon.

From N's Pokeball, a Pidgey shot out. Red knew that although evolution did increase the strength of Pokemon, a unevolved Pokemon Pokemon was not to be underestimated. Once again, N was putting himself at a massive type disadvantage. It was then that Red understood what N was doing. This fucker was trying to lose on purpose!

From the beginning of the battle where N said that he was gonna lose, letting out Pokemon that were weak and weak against Electricity. For whatever reason, N was trying to lose. And he was having fun while doing so, smiling continuously.

What. The. Fuck. Pokemon battles were supposed to be fought to win. They were the representations of countless hours put into practicing and trying. Other things infuriated Red. Not only was this piece of shit smiling even if he was losing, he was smiling even when his own Pokemon were getting hurt in the process.

Red considered a team the closest bond a trainer could have with his/her Pokemon. To go through adversity together, it was an honor that trainers had. This guy, his superficial relation he was showing with his Pokemon, treating them like disposable tools, it made him see blood.

"THUNDER!" Red let out an angry roar as he ordered his Pikachu. This guy was going to pay. Pay for this humiliation that Red and his Pikachu was going through. He would personally kill this guy if he had to.

* * *

Touko and Elesa spotted a large crowd when they arrived to the park. Thankfully, the Kanto Champion wore clothes that stood out. After asking people if they saw someone like him, they graciously told them the information. Wondering what the cause of the crowd was, they tried to take a quick peek.

Touko understood that it was a Pokemon battle. She was about to turn around and leave when a large amount of red entered her view. It was him! She would get an apology out of him after the Pokemon battle. She watched the battle and noticed something was wrong.

In the battlefield, a horribly damaged pidgey was on the grass. The other trainer, someone with long green hair, recalled his Pokemon. The same trainer let out another Pokemon.

"What? A Swanna?" Touko was flabbergasted. Why would he send that Pokemon out of all of them to fight a Pikachu. Swanna was a Water and Flying type. Electricity was quite literally the worst matchup the Pokemon had.

* * *

"THUNDER!" Red barely noticed the burning feeling in his throat as he yelled. This fucker was still playing around, and Red was releasing all his anger on him. Pikachu's feelings agreed and resonated with Red's. Neither of the two was enjoying this battle at all.

As the sky shook, the crowd that Red barely noticed now was starting to back off. The huge bolt struck the Pokemon across him. N still had that smile on his face. Not once had he issued a command to his Pokemon this fight!

The flying Pokemon was on the ground trying to stand up.

"Is that it?" A quiet voice only heard by Red asked. Red's eyes flared in anger. This guy dared to have the audacity to say such a thing?

Red looked at the Pokemon that was struggling on the ground. Anger clouded his mind and he issued his final command to Pikachu.

"Thunder."

* * *

Both Touko's and Elesa's eyes widened at what the Kanto champion was about to do. Touko quickly reached and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. With a silent thanks to Arceus that she didn't drop all of her Pokemon at the Hotel, she let lose her Pokemon to intercept the incoming Thunder.

It was obvious that the Kanto champion was the stronger one. He dared to attack a Pokemon that was about to faint? Anger filled her once more. This Kanto champion, the one called Red, she decided that she despised him.

A huge Pokemon, one that seemed to be three meters tall, appeared out of nowhere and protected the fallen Flying Pokemon.

Red didn't care. He was still looking at N with pure unadulterated hatred.

"Are you okay?" Red heard a voice in a distant and saw a female trainer approach N. From the distance, he heard N respond.

"Yes….. I'm fine. It seems that the Kanto champion is too strong after all…." Holy shit this guy was pissing him off even more.

"Hurry and take your Pokemon to the Pokecenter." N nodded at this and gave Red one more sly smile before leaving.

Red turned around and tried to leave with Pikachu on his shoulder. Fuck, he thought the battle was for a distraction. He would need an even greater distraction.

"!" He stopped and glanced back when he noticed that someone had grabbed his wrist. He turned around fully now. Red saw the trainer that talked to N moments ago. She was a brunette, wearing a white tank top. On top of the tank top, she had a black waistcoat, which had no sleeves. It ended at her shoulder. On her lower half of the body, she was wearing denim shorts with ankle boots that were black and pink in color. She had a angry look on her face. What was her problem?

"Did you seriously think you could just leave after that?" She yelled at him.

Red, already at his limit from his fight, grabbed her ankle that had a wristband and wrenched it off of him. He turned around to leave again when he felt a pressure near his neck. The person in front of him had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Although she was a head shorter than him, reaching only his chin, she glowered at him.

"Although I have a shit ton of problems with you, we're gonna go through them one by one." Seriously, what was her problem? Red admitted that he probably shouldn't have let lose his anger on the Pokemon, but N completely deserved that!

"Why the hell were you attacking a downed Pokemon? It was obvious that it was going to faint! Not to mention that you were fighting a trainer so weaker than you!" She screamed.

Was that the problem? He admitted again, that he felt bad for letting his anger out of Pokemon. But defending the trainer? That was something he couldn't stand.

"He's….. participating in….. tournament…." Her eyes seemed to widen at the sound of his voice. It seemed that she was pondering something. Her eyes flashed another look of anger before it changed to surprise.

"What? He's participating in the tournament? As in…. The Grand Tournament?" Red lowered his hat, letting it cover more of his face. He nodded up and down and saw a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"A-A-Anyways! You have another thing to apologize about!" What was it now?

The female trainer went and brought another person in front of Red. When Red looked at the person, his brain went on overdrive again. He quickly averted his eyes from the person in front of him. It was her, the girl that knocked him down, the girl that reminded him so much of Yellow.

Two firm hands clasped on his cheek and made him look at the girl that he tried so hard to avoid. Any outsider would find the situation funny. No, no, no, no, no. His heart was beating faster again until he made eye contact with the girl. The girl did remind him of Yellow. From the colors of the clothes to the colors of her hair.

There existed one huge contrast. The eyes. While this girl had bright blue eyes, Yellow had dark brown eyes. For some reason, this one difference calmed Red down. It seemed that when facing this person, he would have to only look at her eyes…..

* * *

Elesa squirmed unconsciously from the look that Red was giving her. It was an intense glare, and every second that passed made her uncomfortable.

He stopped staring at the eyes when a loud voice was heard.

"Apologize to Elesa! We know that it was our fault for not looking, but you didn't have to have a stick up your ass! She was trying to help you!" Oh. It seemed that there was another person present during that time.

"Touko it's fine really! We didn't have to come all the way here…." The one now named Elesa said.

Red noted the names of the two. Knowing that he did push Elesa harder than needed, He tipped his hat, and apologized with a small voice.

"Sorry…" There. He had apologized. Now he turned around AGAIN to leave. Once again, he was forced to turn around.

"That's it? A whispered sorry? That's it you're coming with me!" Red decided he would avoid the one called Touko as she grabbed his wrist again and dragged him.

He didn't understand. He felt sorry, and said his apologies to Elesa. So what was the problem now? In Red's mind, the problem should've been resolved. It was the outcome that made sense to Red.

Only to him that is.

He was forced to follow the girl named Touko. He let out a deep sigh. Pikachu was smiling on his trainer's shoulder. It was amusing long ago whenever his trainer had interactions with other.

That fact didn't change.

N was at the Pokemon Center, handing over his Pokemon that were injured during the fight. His mask of the sly smile that he had during the battle was off. What replaced that face was a face filled with worry and sadness. He hated hurting his own Pokemon. But it was something he needed to do. His father had ordered him to do it after all…..

Red….. The trainer was strong, ridiculously strong. N could understand now how Team Rocket could become destroyed by him. Giovanni and the four admins dubbed him as the Red Eyed Demon, and it made sense.

The actions that Red did nine years ago was still talked about in their base. But none of it mattered to N. He had a goal to accomplish, and he would make sure he would succeed in it.

* * *

 **Afternote:**

 **First of all, I wanted a slow realistic portrayal of two things**

 **Personalities and Emotions: I want to try and keep (at least the Main Characters) personalities as realistic as possible. For example, Red. He spent nine years away from any social interaction. I think he will be VERY awkward around people. He'll also be emotionally unstable and be bothered by small things. People mature because of their interactions with others, and he didn't have that. Also, he literally won every fight ever since he was 10. I think he can be cocky.**

 **2\. This will be a slow romance. I purposefully completely scrapped the harem idea for a**

 **reason. Like I said in number one, I want this to be a realistic portrayal of emotions. That**

 **includes romance, although I don't know shit about romance, nor know how to write one.**

 **I apologize if the long Author's notes and Afternotes are bothering. Or if I seem like I'm bitching about my story. This is my first project, and I don't want to half ass it.**

 **With that, I hope you guys have had a good read!**

 **FalseOrdeals**


End file.
